The Village Hidden in the Trees
by Yomu
Summary: Naruto and his group go on a new journey as they escort ambassadors to a lost village. What do these strangers want? A love is unveiled and drama amongst the team! Who is it though? You'll have to read if you want to know. I don't own Naruto blah, blah.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi and his group of Gennin were called to the Hokage's office.

"What's going on Sensei?" Sakura asked. Kakashi replied, "Strangers have arrived and are hoping to make a deal with the village. We've been called to escort them back to their village when the deal is made." Naruto groaned, "Not another escort mission!" "Stop complaining," Kakashi grumbled, "These people are from a village noone had even known existed until now. This is a "B" ranked mission." Naruto shut up instantly.

Finally they reached the Hokage's office. Upon entering, Naruto saw three strangers. They were all boys around fiffteen to sixteen years old. One boy was sitting down in a chair; another was leaning against the wall, looking bored. The third foreigner was standing next to the Hokage's desk, his expression smug. Naruto felt suspisious; these guys were just teenagers, what were they doing trying to strike a deal with the Hokage? Did they're village leaders think that the Hokage would do it because he didn't want to hurt these boys? Pfft, if that's what they thought they should've sent girls; that might've worked.

Sasuke was drinking in everything he could about these boys' appearance. The one in the chair had messy, brown hair and dark brown eyes to go with it. He looked at the team of ninja's with curiosity, smiling at sasuke when he saw him. He was rather skinny, everything was lean. His clothes were casual but very clean and none-too wrinkly. When he stopped smiling he looked at the boy leaning against the wall and the boy shrugged. This one had the same kind of body; thin, lean muscles and he didn't look too much like a fighter either. He had shocking red hair and eerie green eyes. His clothes were exceptionally baggy, and his aloof atmosphere made him seem like a punk. He looked intelligent, they all did. The last boy was intresting. He had shoulder length, silver hair that fell all over his face. Sasuke saw two peircing blue eyes trying to hide beneath the silvery bangs that hid his face. He wore a tight, sleeveless, black T-shirt and pants, and his expression was serious.

Sasuke was amazed at this one's powerful aura. He felt so weak and helpless, he was ashamed. Suddenly, the red-head spoke up, "So, do we have a deal?" The Hokage, who'd beeen shuffling through some drawers, looked up at the young man and sat down at his desk. A moment of silence, then…"Yes, I will agree." The boy sitting down sighed with relief and the other two nodded. "Very well then, when can we leave?" asked the silver haired teen. "Tomorrow morning," the Hokage answered, "Is that okay with you?" The boys nodded simultaneously.

"Very well then, let me introduce you to the group that will escort you home," the Hokage jestured to the team of ninja's who'd waited silently for orders. Sakura took a timid step forward and said, "My name's Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you." She bowed and stepped back. Naruto jumped up and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." And he stepped back. Sauke didn't bother moving and simply said, "The name is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said, "I'm their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. It's an honor."

The boy with silver introduced his comrades first. "The one sulking in the chair is Haru, and the punk over there is Kuro-Tori, and my name's Falcon." The boys bowed. "Well, now that you all know each other, go get some rest."

They all left the office and started for home. Before everyone split up to find they're houses, Naruto asked, "So what's this deal thing about?" The three foreigners looked a little surprised but Haru smiled and said, "We'll tell you a little bit tomorrow,"

"Hmmmmm," Naruto grumbled. The teens then left and headed to their apartment. "See you guys tomorrow!" Sakura cried, waving to them. Kuro-Tori turned and waved back while Falcon only looked over his shoulder. "They sure are an intresting bunch, huh?" she said. "Yeah…" Sasuke responded. "Well, get some rest you guys, be at the gate at five-sharp." Kakashi said. The Gennins rolled their eyes, knowing he'd be at least an hour late. He walked off and the trio split up. 'I wonder what this deal is…' Naruto thought to himself, "Oh well, it'll have to wait 'till tomorrow I guess…" he arrived home and fell onto his bed. He was asleep in an instant, even though he hadn't done much work all day. Lazy bum…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto got up at four o' clock and ate quickly. He was dressed and ready to head out. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened it to find Sasuke Uchiha at his doorstep.

"Konichiwa!" was the strangly cheery greeting. "S-sasuke? Konichiwa! What're you doing here?" he asked, shocked. Sasuke smirked and said, "I figured you would forget the mission, so I came to pick you up!" Naruto felt his face heat up and he spat back, "Whatever, teme, let's get going."

Naruto grabbed his pack and ran after Sasuke, wondering why he really came. They arrived at the gate and found Sakura and surprisingly Kakashi.

"What happened sensei? Usually you're late!"

Kakshi snorted and muttered, "THIS dragged me out of bed." He jabbed his thumb at Sakura, who blushed fiercly. "I'm going to be emotionally scarred for life after what I saw." she said quietly (yes, this is impliying that Kakashi was with someone…I'll let you guess who).

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke got to ask questions because three young men arrived.

"Yo!" Kuro-Tori said cheerily with a lazy wave. Haru smiled sweetly and Falcon nodded. "Okay, now that everyone's here we can start." Kakashi said. So they began the journey to the Village Hidden in the Trees.

#-#-#

After a few hours of walking, Naruto remembered Kuro-Tori's promise to tell them about the deal and piped up, "So, what's this deal about?" Kuro-tori looked a little surprised but got over it and said, "Our people have been falling ill and we don't have the materials to heal them. We don't have enough medicine and we don't use ninjutsu or whatever,"

"So we came to the Village Hidden in the Leaves to make a trade," Haru continued.

"Trade?" Sasuke repeated.

Falcon answered, "If they send a couple medical ninja to heal our sick we will, in turn, teach some of your people special skills unique to the Village Hidden in the Trees."

"Wow," Sakura whispered, "and your people are okay with giving away your secrets?" Haru laughed sadly and replied, "Just shows how desperate we've become…"

Falcon suddenly turned to his brown-haired friend and asked, "Hey Haru, I almost forgot to ask, how has your sister been doing?"

Haru looked to the ground and said gently, "Her condition had only gotten worse, last time I saw her." Kuro-Tori placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking concerned.

They continued their journey in silence; the group of ninjas not very alert for enemies; after all, who ever heard of a non-existing village having enemies?

The sun was getting close to setting when Falcon cried out, "STOP!" Naruto, who was dreamily staring at the sky, accidentily bumped into Sasuke.

"Watch it dobe!" came the sharp reply.

"It ain't my fault!"

"And pigs can fly"

"Say that again and I'll prove that's true!"

"Are you callin' me a -?"

"YOU GUYS!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was just about to punch Naruto right in the kisser when both boys turned to see Falcon talking to some strange boy. The child seemed about ten years old, yet he held himself up with the dignity of an adult.

"State your buisness," he barked at Falcon. Even his voice was thick with authority. Falcon responded, "I have returned from my mission in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The boy pointed to the group of ninjas. "They are?"

"Ninjas from said village; we have brought them along so that they can show the Medical Nin where to go." The child nodded to Falcon and stepped aside.

The group continued down the path, and as soon as he was sure they were out of earshot, Sakura asked shyly, "What was that boy doing over there?" Kuro-Tori answered, "His father's duty was to keep anyone who got close to the village perimeter away from the village itself. Since his father was one of the plague's victims, the boy must take his place." "How awful," Sakura said sadly. She and her two young companions looked back at the boy who was only a small dark dot by now. Naruto looked at Sasuke fleetingly and saw something that simply amazed him: Sasuke actually looked SAD. Naruto understood why; afterall, Sasuke had also lost his family, thanks to that evil monster of a brother Itachi. His thoughts were interrupted, though, as the group was stopped once more. Haru gestured with his hand before them and said grandly, "Welcome, friends, to the Village Hidden in the Trees!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi and his team stared in horror at the sight before them.

A small village stood before them, composed of a couple of worn-out huts and small fields that had seen better days. But one thing that attracted Naruto's attention was some strange black areas very near the buildings. He made a note to ask about them later.

Another thing that caught their attention was that most of the people that walked from house to house or to a row in the field were CHILDREN. Their expressions were tired and depressed; their faces thin. Everyone was wearing tattered rags and many of them were bare foot. Most of them were thin as poles, no doubt thanks to those dying fields. It was absolutely awful seeing the hopelessness in their eyes. Naruto felt as if the world was coming to an end. One glance at his teammates told him they felt the same.

However, the most disturbing thing about this place was the SMELL. Like an evil, poisonous cloud, the smell of death and disease hovered over the village. With another, more thorough, inspection of the village, Naruto noticed a small shaq near the rim of the huts. A young girl sat at the entrance with her face hidden in her hands. Anyone could tell she was crying. Naruto was just glad he couldn't hear her wailing.'How,' the blonde thought to himself,'how did this happen?' Suddenly he found himself thinking of what the village would be like up close, and a sickening revoltion rose up inside him.

He glanced at Falcon and his companions. They all wore the same distant expression on their faces, as if they weren't looking at the village as it was, but how it used to be. And almost instantly the look vanished as they returned from their thoughts to the task before them.

"So...let's give you a small tour!" Haru said, smiling. But Squad 7 and Haru's companions knew better. Haru was really just as sad as they were.

"Hai..." They all said as they followed Haru. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked around as Haru, Kuro-Tori, and Falcon explained about the village.

It was so strange, so different from their home. There were no people walking on the roads, doing their shopping. No kids playing and goofing around! No women gossoping in small groups. No men laughing and cracking jokes. No elders playing board games. No dogs chasing cats! No nothing! The village was lifeless and cold. And the people that were outside their houses were coughing violently, sitting on their porches with lifeless looks. Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness as he looked at the ground.

'This village...is so sad...so lifeless... It makes me wanna cry...'

Naruto thought as a small tear formed at the corner of his crystal clear eyes.

"Naruto? Are you okay," a concerned voice said. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke giving him a concern look. Naruto nodded and quickly wiped away the forming tears.

"It's okay to be sad..." Falcon's voice suddenly said. Naruto looked at the silver haired boy, to see him giving a warm look at him. Naruto slightly blushed and shook his head. He was afraid if he said something, he would burst into tears. Suddenly, a ball rolled in front of Naruto. Naruto looked at it with a raised brow before he picked it up.

"Um...e-excuse m-me mister... C-can I have my b-ball back?" a tiny voice said.

Naruto turned to see a small boy. His eyes widened in horror when he noticed how skinny the boy was. Even the boy's clothes were really baggy on him. Naruto stared at the boy for a moment before he smiled gently. Naruto crouched down in front of the timid boy.

"Is this your ball?" Naruto asked kindly. The small boy nodded. Naruto looked at the ball to realize it was really old. He threw the ball in the air and caught it. "This is a nice ball! You shouldn't lose it, kay! Like my lazy friend would say, it would be really troublesome to lose it!"

Naruto smiled brightly at the boy. For a moment the boy stared at the blonde, but then he smiled softly and nodded. Naruto laughed lightly and handed the ball to the boy and ruffled his hair, earning a small giggle.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are cute?" Naruto said, pink tinting his cheeks as he tilted his head and smiled. Haru, Kuro-Tori, Falcon, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke watched, completely surprise how Naruto was so kind to the boy. The boy blushed in an embarrassed way as he nodded and smile.

"Mama always tells me that I'm cute!" the small boy said. Naruto smiled.

"Well don't forget it! Ne, what's your name?" Naruto said.

"Kiyoshi! But Mama just calls me Ki-chan!" Kiyoshi said brightly. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Well my name is Naruto, Ki-chan! But you can call me what ever you want!" Naruto said brightly. Kiyoshi put a finger on his chin cutely as he thought.

"Ne, ne! Can I call Naruto aniki or niichan (big brother)!? I never had a niichan!" Kiyoshi said. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah you can! I never had an ototo (little brother)! Now I have an ototo, and you have a niichan!" Naruto said brightly.

"Yay!" Kiyoshi said happily as he then glomped Naruto. Naruto laughed happily and hugged the small boy back. Once they broke away, Kiyoshi grabbed his ball and smiled at Naruto. "I need to go! See you around niichan!"

"Bye Ki-chan!" Naruto said as Kiyoshi ran off.

Behind him, Naruto heard someone whistle. The blonde tensed and turned to see everyone giving him amused looks.

"Who would've thought that Naruto would have a soft spot?" Kuro-tori said in a teasing way, making Naruto blush.

"Shut-up..." Naruto grumbled.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Just so that everyone who reads this knows, My friend No No 22 helped me out a bit! She came up with Kiyoshi. So why don't you go to her user and check out some of her stuff? Trust me, you won't be dissappointed! Any way, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, I like reading them!

♥Yomu


	4. An Affair!

As Team 7 was led through the small collection of shacks and huts, they would do their best not to show emotion. But how do you do that when you're watching a little girl's life ebbing away?

Falcon and his comrades had lost all the color in their faces. Each boy stood next to beds of the sick without a sign of fear for their well-being. Naruto couldn't help but admire them. They seemed so calm. It was almost creepy. Shivering, he looked out the door to see a black area near one of the huts.

"Hey," he called to Falcon, "What's with that black spot?" He pointed to the place of question and Falcon grew even grimmer.

"That," he whispered, "was one of the huts we would use to keep our dead. When it was filled, we burned it down along with the corpses."

Horror flooded Naruto's senses as a feeling of nausea rose up his throat. Forcing himself to swallow, the blond ninja strode over to Sakura, who seemed to be inspecting one of the ill.

It was a young man, somewhere in his late teens, with short brown hair and a thick, muscular build. He had a dark tan all over, evidence to his hard toil in the fields.

"Tell me something Kuro-Tori…" she said, turning to the red-head, "When did this all begin?"

Kuro-Tori looked to her and gently replied, "About a year ago. A man who worked in the fields felt ill and nothing we did could make him feel better. He died after two months."

"Hmmm," she whispered. Suddenly everyone heard loud gasping.

A young girl was fighting for air. She clutched her throat and her deep blue eyes bulged.blonde bangs were plastered to her forehead and her entire body writhed in agony.

"What the hell? What's going on?!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know!!" Sakura cried hysterically. She quickly ran to the girl's bunk and placed one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart. A soft green glow emitted from the pink haired ninja's palms and slowly engulfed the girl's body. Falcon stood opposite of Sakura and looked at the young girl.

"F-Falcon…" she gasped. The silver haired boy smiled handsomely and said just above a whisper, "You're going to be fine, Kaede, she'll heal you." Kaede smiled back.

'Are they lovers?' Naruto wondered. Suddenly the blonde felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up and recognized Haru's face in the eerie green glow. He seemed to be just as worried as Falcon was. 'Now I'm seriously confused! Does Haru love her too?'

Three Hours Later

Sakura fell backward (and was caught by Kakashi), breathing heavily. "She's stable for now, but I don't know for how long. She needs someone with a lot more experience than me." She explained to a worried looking Falcon and Haru, who sighed in relief.

Kaede lay in her bunk, shaking and weak. Falcon covered her with a warm blanket and ran his fingers through her long tresses. Haru's face slipped from relief to sadness as he walked out of the tiny hut.

Naruto, curious as usual, followed silently. 'Alright, let's find out what's going on…'


End file.
